cncfandomcom-20200223-history
American Commander
The United States sent an American Commander to attack GLA outposts an positions during the War against the GLA. Little is known about him or his life and his known allies during the war are Colonel Burton and Lieutenant Eva. Storyline Generals The American Commander did some basic training, held in the Mazar Free Fire Zone where the GLA held a bio-chemical plant on a hilltop and near a crowded village. He sent infantry and tanks from his abandoned base at the start to the supply dock outside the village and then bashed through the GLA warriors until destroying the facility to a smoldering toxic waste. He was sent to Baghdad, in Iraq where he took out a Scud Storm that launched on a crowded market place and ending the three day siege held there. He also rescued many US pilot who were shot down. GLA bandits in Al Hanad captured three US pilots but the American Commander rescued them before a GLA race can destroy his base but arrived safely home. Then, he went into Northern Kazakhstan where he sent most his units into action to rescue 100 evacuees of the UN convoy from GLA 'thugs'. He took out two GLA bases at the Caspian Sea where the D-Day landings were achieved successfully. The Commander took out another two enemy bases after an assassination was made in the village on a UN peacemaker which the American Commander felt that he was court-martialed over the attempted trick by the GLA but the US President including the UN and the Chinese Commander gave him a second chance. Another victory was held for him, which he took out the GLA and a rogue Chinese Commander in the South-East of Kazakhstan and used everything for both this mission and the final one. In the final one, he used China's army and his very own arsenal to bombard the GLA's main headquarters at Akmola and victory was celebrated. Zero Hour The Commander went straight to destroy the Baikonur rocket facility with his forces, where the GLA planned to destroy major cities or US bases overseas which he gave his honor to American troops killed by a GLA rocket at a Naval Base in Northern Europe at the start. The Commander met a UN diplomat who is now in charge of the Aral Sea case and recruited by the US Navy to destroy the GLA operation, held at the harbor in Mogadishu in Somalia and to remove the court-martial from the US Commander for the attack on a UN peacemaker in Kazakhstan. Then, the US Commander met Colonel Burton from the Generals' missions and the previous one to join Chinese agent, Black Lotus to destroy a GLA secret base in the mountains of Mount Elbrus in Russia. The US Commander got to the Amisbad Oil Fields in Iran, to defeat Dr. Thrax, who is charge of making toxins as a scientist and the Commander went through traps and destroyed his base including a civilian radio tower. The Commander destroyed the scientist's base and captured four missile sites to prevent launching. ﻿ It is unclear what became of him afterwards. He hadn't overseen the campaign to defend Europe from the GLA, much less the final ousting leading up to America's recession as a global power. It's unknown whether he'll have a role to play in the next war if any. Category:Generals 1 Characters Category:USA Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters